The Scorpion King
by shadowritergirl
Summary: Kenta's been having weird dreams and visions about Ancient Egypt. A strange tattoo has shown up on Ryuuga's arm, and Nile is trying to tell him about a secret organization that has been around since Ancient times. Kyoya and Nile have to protect Kenta, Ryuuga, and their son from a group that's trying to take over the world. WARNING! YAOI COUPLES! Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

I cracked my neck, standing up as I did so. So far, my day off had been boring.

Why couldn't Ryuuto have given his brother day off?

Oh, right. Because he was in China, on a excavation dig.

Frowning, I picked up the three books that I had been looking through.

Time to get downstairs and wait for Ryuuga to get home.

* * *

When I got home, the first thing I realized was that Kenta had crashed on the couch, arm over his eyes, and book in his lap.

Curious, I picked the book up, seeing it was from the library, and glanced at the cover.

_Egyptian Myths: Artifacts_.

Oh, no. I saw where this was going.

I turned to the chapter he had been read

**Bracelet Of Anubius: The Scorpion King.**

Uh, no, Kenta. I thought, Absolutely not. The last time you tried to drag me into a treasure hunt, you ended up reading the Book of the Dead, and raising a 3000 year old immortal priest. Not to mention, almost had Nile kill us.

I tapped Kenta on the nose, watching as he swatted my hand with an irritated, "WHAT?!"

I held the book up, "No."

"Ryuuga, come on!" Kenta groaned, "You know I've been having these dreams and visions about Ancient Egypt and the myths! I needed to do some research!"

"And the answer is still no!" I shot back.

"Please?" Kenta asked me, pouting now. "I've done the research! And we have the bracelet in the vault!"

My eyebrow twitched, and I heard L'Drago chuckle in the back of my head in amusement.

"Tell me what you know." I said, cautiously. I couldn't give away my interest, or the fact that I was relenting in any shape, form, or fashion.

_Slowly relenting._

"From the research I've done, I think the bracelet is some sort of guide, to the lost Oasis of Ame' Shere." Kenta began, standing up and facing me head on.

"Uh, no. We got home two days ago, and we've yet to unpack." I said, warningly.

"That's the beauty of it. We're already packed." Kenta took the book back, laying on the table behind him.

"Give me one, good, reason." I said slowly, holding my index finger up in emphasis of 'one'.

"It's just an oasis." Kenta flipped my cap off, letting it fall to the floor, "Darling." He took hold of my scarf I had yet to take off. "A beautiful," He started to circle me, unwrapping the fabric around my neck, "Romantic," I hung my head, sighing. "Exciting, oasis."

He ripped the scarf off, letting it fall from his hand. I looked at him smirking, as I took him in my arms, "Oh. The kind with the white sandy beaches, and the palm trees, and clear, cool blue waters. And we could have some of those little drinks with the little, umbrellas."

"Sounds good." Kenta smirked.

"Sounds too good." I pushed him back, serious, "What's the catch?"

"Supposedly, it's the resting place of Anubius' army." Kenta muttered and walked towards the stairs, no doubt to the library.

"See there's a catch. There's always a catch!" I exclaimed, "And how did I know that? And lemme guess, this Scorpion King guy, he's the leader of this Army of Anubius?"

"Yes, but he only awakens every 5000 years." Kenta said, walking up the stairs.

"Yeah. And lemme guess, he's gonna wipe out the world?"

"How did you know?" Kenta had reached the top, slowing down.

"I didn't. But that's always the story."

"The last known expedition to actually reach Ame' Shere, was over 3000 years ago, by Ramses the III. He sent over a thousand men."

"Lemme guess. None of them were ever seen or heard from again?"

"How did you know?" Kenta slowed.

"I didn't. But that's always the story."

"Alexander the Great sent troops in search for it."

"Hooray for him!"

"So did Ceasar."

"Yeah, and look what happened to his career."

"And Napolean!" Kenta had reached the library by now, and was already on a ladder, looking for a book when I walked in.

"Yeah, well, we're smarter than him, and taller too." I remarked.

"Exactly, which is why we're going to be the ones to find it."

"Because we're taller?"

Kenta fell back, and I caught him.

"Mm. That's why I love you." Kenta smirked.

"Nice try." I said, setting him down.

* * *

Kyle, my and Ryuuga's son eight year old son, walked in at that moment, carrying his book bag, "God, this sucker weighs a goddang ton!"

"Kyle, watch your language." I snapped, leaning over the open rail of the library.

"Rather weighty this." Kyle corrected himself.

* * *

"Kenta," I began, "Those weird dreams of yours began six weeks ago, right?" I was flipping through the book he had gotten.

"Uh, I think so, but what has that got to do with anything?" Kenta frowned.

"Just happens," I found what I was looking for, "Egyptian New Year."

"Oh. Yes. What a coincidence." Kenta smiled, slightly.

"Maybe." I said, "But all I'm saying is, let's be cautious about this. You and Kyle are all that matters to me. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to either of you."

"Well..." Kenta drawled, "Bembridge scholars have been _begging _me to run the British museum."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, three cars drove up. A man of about thirty peered out the window, eyes narrowed as he took in the three story mansion belonging to the Yumiya's.

And, in the tree- line right next to the driveway, an all too familiar Egyptian stood, scowling as he took in the African American in the car.

How could you? The man thought, Betray all your friends? Your team? Is world domination really better than fighting those who seek to destroy?


	2. Chapter 2

While Ryuuga had gone to his office for the night, I went downstairs to help Kyle with his homework.

About half an hour into it, I heard footsteps, and, thinking it was Ryuuga, looked up with a smile- only for it disappear.

A man who looked oddly familiar stood in the doorway, dressed in robes of red.

"Who are you?" I questioned, "What are you doing in my house?"

"Mom?" Kyle asked, "Who is he?"

"Kyle get back." I said, standing.

"I think the question that should be asked, is where is the Bracelet of Anubius?" The man asked, voice deep.

Growling, I stepped over to the weapons case, pulling a sword out, and turning back to the man, "Get out, of my house."

"Mom, maybe not the best idea." Kyle muttered.

"Get back!" I snapped.

Several more men appeared behind the original, and I swallowed.

"_Definetly_ not the best idea." Kyle said. "I think it's time to yell for dad now."

"Now, I will kill you and take it anyway." The man spoke again.

"I think not." A voice said from behind me. All of the mysterious man's men drew swords out.

I turned my head to see Nile come from the shadows, his black cloak flowing behind him.

"Nile, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Perhaps explainations are best kept for later." Nile muttered.

"Nile Tategami." The mystery man said.

"Demore." Nile nodded slightly.

_"WHAT?!"_ I yelled in horror.

* * *

I heard Kenta yell from downstairs. Frowning, I walked over to my door and opened it, to be met in the face with the muzzle of a gun.

"What the-" I exclaimed.

"Where is the bracelet?" A older man asked me.

"Bracelet? What bracelet?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Mr. Katashi, do not test my patience. Now, I will ask you again, where is the Bracelet of Anubius?"

"No one will be answering that question." A voice said from behind me.

I turned, raising an eyebrow when I saw Kyoya.

"Kyoya?" I asked, then thought about it, "Wait, don't tell me. I'm being held at gunpoint, someone's asking me about the bracelet, and I heard Kenta yell-"

"Yes. The Creature has once again rose from the grave." Kyoya nodded.

"Well..." I sighed, "Like we did before..."

"I agree completely." Kyoya smirked, "Let's bust some heads."

I threw my first punch of many to come for the night.

* * *

I shouted out, throwing my cloak off, and drew my own sword, lunging at Demore, while the rest of his men went for Kenta.

After a few parries, Demore cut my shoulder, sending me against the wall, "A Magi. Always weak."

Suddenly, I heard Kyle yell out, "MOM!"

I turned to see Kenta had been knocked out and was being carried away.

"KENTA!" I shouted.

A ninja star almost hit me in the head, had I not dodged. It lodged itself in the wall.

Outside, I heard gunfire.

* * *

"Kenta!" I shouted when the car drove by and I saw him inside, struggling.

"Ryuuga, look out!" Kyoya held me against the wall just as bullets embedded themselves in the brick.

When it subsided, I heard Kyle shout, "Dad! Dad!" and saw him come running up to me, Nile behind him.

"Hey buddy." I said, hugging him, "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

I turned to Nile, who bowed his head, "Ryuuga."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I grabbed his shirt and shoved him against the wall, "Who the hell were those men and where are they taking Kenta?"

"Ryuuga, hands off." Kyoya said, coldly. I let Nile go, growling.

"Listen, we know their leader, and that they're HQed here in London, but we don't know where." Kyoya said, standing in front of Nile as he frowned over his injuries.

"Dislocated shoulder." Nile muttered.

"So, who is their leader- other than Imotep?" I asked, wincing when Kyoya popped Nile's shoulder back in place. That had to hurt, although the kid wasn't complaining.

"This guy." Nile pulled a picture from his pocket, holding it up. Kyle snatched it from him.

"Hey! I know him! Works at the British Museum! He's the curator!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Kyoya questioned.

"Better believe him; Spends more time there than he does at home!" I said, running around the corner of the house and slowing down slightly. "Okay, bad guys are here, Kenta's been kidnapped-"

"Like I said, the Creature has once again been raised from his grave." Kyoya nodded.

"I thought that was your job to make sure that _doesn't_ happen." I scowled.

"The woman. She knows things- things that nobody else could possibly know. She knew _exactly _where the Creature was buried. We were hoping she'd lead us to the Bracelet. She did. But now they have it." Nile said.

"I wouldn't panic just yet." Kyle said, rolling up the sleeve of his jacket. A gold bracelet glinted off his wrist- a scorpion with a jackal's head.

"Is that gold?" Kyoya cocked his head, and I was reminded of my brother.

"I put it on, and then whoosh! Straight across the desert to the temple of Horus!" Kyle grinned.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Nile took the bracelet in his hand, "By putting this on, you've started a chain reaction that could lead to the next apacolpse."

Kyle gasped.

"You," I pointed to Nile, "Ease up. You," I pointed to my son, "Big trouble. You," I pointed at Kyoya, "Get in the car."


End file.
